


frogs and swords

by ratherrumpus



Series: frogs and swords [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Illustrated, Medievalstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherrumpus/pseuds/ratherrumpus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WHAT ARE THESE IDIOTIC MUD HOPPING CREATURES.<br/>stop squeezing the frog karkat</p><p>(A whirlwind of disjointed witch and knight drawings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	frogs and swords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [affectionateTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionateTea/gifts).



[](http://s1115.photobucket.com/user/definethesky1/media/53326a4fMV7RjKDB_zpscb9b0dcc.png.html)  
pumpkin magic is the easiest of witchcraft. The things practically summon themselves

[](http://s1115.photobucket.com/user/definethesky1/media/5332d015z9UxPJD6_zpscb1a1eed.png.html)  
jegus they're actually summoning themselves...  
:B

[](http://s1115.photobucket.com/user/definethesky1/media/53326dfeFvag2eEx_zps10fe9a39.png.html)  
[Enter sir chatterbox, knight of the grumpy table]

[](http://s1115.photobucket.com/user/definethesky1/media/53321ce4S2x8tc3N_zps4f31f104.png.html)

[cheesey romcom music plays]

[](http://s1115.photobucket.com/user/definethesky1/media/533257dbKm6d3aPX_zps6c6f1321.png.html)  
WHAT ARE THESE IDIOTIC MUD HOPPING CREATURES.  
stop squeezing the frog karkat  
GOD WE'RE GOING TO GET WARTS. DISGUSTING.  
... CAN WE AT LEAST EAT THEM?  
no!

[](http://s1115.photobucket.com/user/definethesky1/media/533262d4Xcj95K4Z_zpsa785d337.png.html)  
STANDBACK  
karkat are you guarding us from a sheep?  
ITS RABBID. LOOK AT ITS GLISTENING, DEATH FILLED MAW

[](http://s1115.photobucket.com/user/definethesky1/media/533370fecJsg6Nbt_zps410a109c.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> "I would love to see some Jade/Karkat, of any quadrant! Anything from cute domestic fluff to epic adventures of a Witch and a Knight. maybe Jade plays hopscotch across her moral compass and follows her curiosity wherever it leads, and this unnerves her steadfast Knight, but he's devoted to her and keeps protecting her anyway?"
> 
>  
> 
> hello affectionateTea!
> 
> All your prompts were fantastic and I've discovered that there are few pleasures great than drawing jade holding an armful of frogs  
> Expect another gift from me in the coming weeks /serious eyebrow waggle  
> HAPPY JADEFEST!!


End file.
